Finishing the Race
by Bordeaux
Summary: First GA fic. Bang, of course. Ignores all of the fourth season and continues after Burke leaves Cristina at the church. Derek is an awesome best man and, well, the bride sticks up for herself because damn it, she's Cristina Yang!


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Finishing the Race

"What's the hold up?" Derek opened the door to see his girlfriend with her best friend, standing alone in the hall of the church. He was already surprised that Burke had walked up the aisle and when, after a few minutes, he didn't come back, Derek did his best McDreamy smile and nod at the guests before heading out after him.

"He-he le-" He had never seen the cool and collected intern in such a state.

"Breathe, Cristina, breathe." Meredith put her hand on her friend's back before directing her gaze at him. "Burke, he... he broke it off. He just left. He left her. Because we're surgeons, we can't... It's over... it's so over." He could tell she was trying to do it again, put her own problems on the backburner for her friends until they explode and she is left a mess. He could see her pulling away from him because of this. They would never recover.

"He left?" Cristina nodded, taking slow, deep breaths as directed. "Come on."

"What?" Meredith looked up at him and for a second, he seemed to her exactly like a knight in shining whatever... except not unbearably so. He was being... well, dreamy.

"Who the hell does he think he is? Leaving at a wedding is a woman's prerogative, right?" They froze. What the he-? "Grew up with sisters, don't ask. Let's go. My car is right there."

* * *

He kept his extra cardboard boxes folded up above Cristina's clothes. He figured that once they got married, if they wanted to start a family, they would have to move eventually and the boxes would come in handy. He opened one up – he would only need one – and found one of her red, long sleeve t-shirts strewn in it. She always found a way to pop up in random places, even now, when he's trying to leave.

Trumpet... picture... CD's... right, scrub cap. He held the fabric in his hands and brought it to his face. It smelt like her. God, what would it take to forget –

"Preston Burke. I'm not perfect. I'm the slovenly, angry intern who can't do her own laundry or really get to know someone. You are... so close to perfect that it frightens me. You are Preston Burke, a world renown cardiologist who is a good person, who cleans up after himself and cooks well and... and loves me and I give you one hell of a time about it." He didn't want to turn around. He knew if he did in that instant, he would see her tear-streaked face and give in completely. He couldn't, he had to do this to make her happy... he had to...

"But you were wrong. You said the only thing of value that you have are your hands. We're surgeons and your hands are important, but they are not the only thing to me, not even my favorite. Your arms... they make me feel safe. I was attracted to your skill, but I- I stayed for your arms. You have more than your hands, you have me. It's not much, but you do, you know... have me. And you'll always have me because I-I'm sticking. Because I want to learn from you, not just surgeries, but about love and life. I want to learn _with_ you and grow old with you and - I just want you... if you'll have me, I want you... forever." He finally looked at her and he saw it. Slowly, step by step he walked toward her and she looked everywhere but at him. His hand found its own way to her face obediently, as if returning to its owner.

"Hey , that's my scrub cap! You gave it to me, you can't take it with you!" She grabbed it out of his hands and threw it casually behind her shoulder.

"All right, I get it. It doesn't compare to your OR earth-shattering vows but it's – I'm not good at this stuff, okay? Addison Montgomery isn't going to ask me to dump you and marry her, but... You know, you're right, I hate weddings but I – I want you. I'll do anything to keep you, just let me know. Oh God, that sounded pathetic even to my own ears."

"Cristina – "

"You know what? No, I'm not going to – No way, you don't get to leave me! I'm Cristina! You dragged me through this and god damn it, we're going to make it to the finish line! Get your ass back to the car and your best man is going to drive us back. I have tried on way too many dresses and eaten way too much cakes to pass out a mile from the finish line. Bailey gave me the day off and if she finds out that I didn't get married, she'll – "

"Cristina – " She was already going on in the next phase of her speech and he knew the only way he could stop her was the same way he stopped her from studying. The kiss was soft, but long. He took his time saying his vow through his kiss and his hands moved to her hair, taking out each pin that kept her in her cage. She had never felt so free than when she felt her hair brush against her bare shoulders. When their lips parted, he breathed her in. This felt like a wedding ceremony all on its own. "Let's go, Cristina. Let's get married."

His voice broke the euphoria of the kiss. "Burke, I was kidding. The guests probably all left already and... seriously?" His face broke into a huge smile. She was back.

"Shepard! You and Grey can stop listening through the door now. We're heading down to city hall."

Meredith squealed and threw her arms around his neck, tears still shining in her eyes from Cristina's vows. Yea, Derek thought to himself. I totally kick Mark's ass at Best Man. That, and Meredith and friend's knight in shining...whatever.


End file.
